Dyskusja:Fanclub Bionicle
I jak po moich zmianach? (nie mam pewnosci czy dobrze wszystko napisałem) Vezok999 20:09, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli twierdzisz że nie jestem Adminem to i ty nie jesteś. Biurokratę Dałci Darnok. Tak jak mi. Nie ty możesz decydować czy mają mi odebrać. Lecz Darnok i Mati.--Exterminus 11:54, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) Podobno ja i tak miałem dostać admina... A co do ciebie już postanowiono, tak jak i w sprawie Darnoka że prawa wam się zabierze. O mnie na razie nic takiego nie było powiedziane (albo ja taką informację przeoczyłem) A i jak wypisywałes to, kto powinien decydować to zamiast Darnoka powinienes napiasć Kopakę nuva Vezok999 13:13, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) Bo co? Bo ty go nie lubisz? To i tak jest nie ma znaczenia w poolityce wiki. A ja myślę że i tak Staff nie powinien zawracać sobie głowy czymś takim.--Exterminus 13:19, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) A niby dlaczego? Po to własnie są Staffi. Darnok nieraz obrażał Gormifana, kiedy on mu odpowiadał w taki sam sposb dostawal bana, a Darnok niemogącego się już bronić usera nadal wyzywał. Ban na Panrahka17 pod powodem "O tak, lubię się mscić" też nie swiadczy o nim dobrze. Społecznosć wiki na administratora go nie wybrała, dostał go bo był jednym z pierwszych userów wiki lub po znajomosciach. Teraz użytkownicy niemal jednogłosnie stwierdzili że praw administratora powinien być pozbawiony, co pozostało chyba tylko kwestią czasu. Vezok999 15:30, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) Tak. Owszem. Tyle że ty sam nie jesteś lepszy! Odkąd on ci dał Biurokratę zaufał ci byś rządził wikią ty ty beszczelnie usiłujesz się go pozbyć. Czy tak robi uczciwy człowiek?--Exterminus 17:02, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) Odkąd dał ci admina tak jakby się mu eee... podlizujesz? Jeżeli nie zauważyłes, ja taką opinię o Darnoku mam już od dawna, dokładnie odkąd zaczęły się wybory administracji na EB. Wiesz, ja niezgodziłem się na to żeby on był adminem, tak jak i Panrahk17. A potem on przestał się do mnioe na gg odzywać, pisał jedynie głupoty. Potem ban dla Panrahka, a więc i odrazu mnie, bo to samo IP. I tak się rozpoczął ten spór. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem dlaczego dał akurat mi te prawa. Ja w każdym razie nie pozwolę aby ktos taki miał taką swobodę (bo on uważa że jak ma admina+biurokrate to jest ważniejszy od innych) Vezok999 17:32, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) Powiedz mi Exterminus o co CI właściwie chodzi? Przecież nikt do Ciebie nie ma rzadnych zarzutów. Nikt nie naskakuje i jakoś nie ma CI nic za złe. Więc o co ten spór? -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:35, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) Boi się usunięcia mu Admina. Kani Ale że nie. Nie boję się. Tylko chcę by to było zrobione sprawiedliwie (najlepiej za zgodą Darnoka). Do Vezoka: Czyżby? Sam z nim rozmawiałem. Każdy wie że nakłaniasz i kuzyna i brata by dawał sprzeciw lu za. Nie uważa tak. Jedyne co uważa to to żę jakiś szacunek powinien być do Admina (każdego) a nie jak nasz Einshtein Larkanni prubuje być fajny i go obraża.--Exterminus 13:05, maj 6, 2010 (UTC) Einstein to się pisze ... Człowieku, bądź ty obiektywny. To mnie własnie często w ludziach denerwuje, że patrzą na dana sprawę z jednego, najczęsciej swojego punktu widzenia. Skąd możesz wiedzieć że namawiałem rodzinę? Darnok ci tak powiedział... on jest jedynakiem i chyba nie wie jakie relację panują między braćmi. Jeżeli chodzi o Maluma to on mnie zawsze popiera, w sumie nie ważne co robię, taki sobie wyrobiłem u niego (i nie tylko jego) autorytet... Sam dał sprzeciw. A co do Panrahka? Sam już nie pamiętam dokładnie. W sumie prawie w ogóle nie mówilismy o wyborach . W każdym razie nie nażucałem mu mojej opini, to był jego wybór. Ty admina zostaniesz pozbawiony bez zgody Darnoka, on by na to nie pozwolił ponieważ go popierasz (tak przypuszczam). Ostatnim zachowaniem Darnok zasłużył sobie na pozbawienie praw bo "przykładem nie świecił". A jeżeli chcesz być administratorem to tak jak na kjażdej poważnej wiki trzebna zrobić wybory, zobaczymy co społecznosć mysli na ten temat Vezok999 14:06, maj 6, 2010 (UTC) Witam publikę! po pierwsze: Piszcie se miłposne listy do Sarah. Mi to wisi. Po drugie: Zabierajcie mu do woli. Mnie to nie rusza. Dałem mu bo wydaje się odpowiedzialny. Po trzecie: Vezok. Udowodnij mi to ^^.-DARNOK 2 14:13, maj 6, 2010 (UTC) A po co mam to udowadniać? Wiem to z prywatnej rozmow tak jak i z twoich wypowiedzi. Wystarczy że ja to wiem, a mam nadzieje inni w moje słowa wierzą. A Jeżeli dajesz takie prawa komuś to należy to najpierw z innymi ustalićVezok999 14:21, maj 6, 2010 (UTC) O matko... Ten kamień o który potknął się ślepiec... (przeczytaj "Krzyżaków" H. Sienkiewicza). Skończcie się kłócić. Vezok, rozumiem Twoje oburzenie, ale proszę uspokój (przynajmniej z twojego tekstu wynika, że wściekły jesteś), Darnok, to, że teraz cała wikia uważa Cię za nie lepszego od Gormifana czy (co ja mówię) gabrysia to tylko Twoja wina i wszystkie wady pokazujesz teraz w całej okazałości (prawie jak mój ojciec, kiedy moja mama powiedziała mu, że chce się rozwieść) no bo niby nie masz nic do stracenia, Exterminus, dostałeś admina za to, że byłeś cicho i tylko pisałeś artykuły + podlizywałeś się Darnokowi, kiedy Ci go obiecał, skończ już z tym i opanuj się, Kopaka - nas dwóch nic tu nie poradzi chyba, Kani proszę, czasem i Ty naruszasz regulamin, więc się uspokój. To tyle co mam do powiedzenia--Guurahk 20:37, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Dobrze opisałes Exterminiusa, wiesz, gadałem z nim i miał mi każdy czyn przeciwko Darnokowi miał mi za złe, nawet to że dałem mu sprzeciw w wyborach po paru dniach a nie odrazu :D a kiedy powiedział że to co stanie się z Exterminiuesem jest mu obojętne to nagła zmiana podejscia na "to w takim razie mam go w nosie" . . A ja chyba ź;e dobierałem słowa bo zły nie byłem i nie jestem Vezok999 21:27, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Wiem że to moja wina. I będzie rosło doputy nie przestaniecie dokładać. Czy tobie Vezok daje satysfakcję to że powiesz że jestem nieodpowiedzialny x2? Ja nie mam zamiaru robić wojny domowej a adminy rozdałem bo wynikało że wszycy się wynoszą. Temu kolesiowi...jak mu tam było? Nieważne. Dałem bo nie rzucał się do reszty i tyle. I teraz rozumiem swój błąd. I ty wiesz co Vezok? Ten pajac kazał mi wysłać list do Angeli żeby cię wykluczyła z Adminów. To bie dałem Admina bo ci ufam. I to nie ma nic do rzeczy że dałeś mi sprzeciw. Więc nie zabierajcie mi Admina teraz tylko wstrzymajcie się jeszcze tydzień by poddać mnie próbie. Z poważaniem: A któż by inny? Wiesz, to żę jestes złym adminem mogę powtarzać i 30 razy, ale i tak mi się nie znudzi. Użytkownicy nie odchodzili bez powodu, odchodzili przez ciebie. Gormifan/Larkani odeszli bezposrednio przez ciebie, tak zresztą jak i ja. A to, że ja odeszedłem wywołało swoistą reakcję łańcuchową, jeden odchodził bo drugi to zrobił. Wiki nie upadła chyba tylko dzięki Kopace nuva, który zaczął wtedy naprawdę zajmować się stroną i namawiał coraz to innych userów aby zostali. Ja uważam, że ty po prostu nie możesz mieć takich praw, szczególnie biurokraty Vezok999 11:40, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Otóż tu potwierdzasz to co myślę: Lubisz wytykać błędy. Ja mogę odejść i zapomnieć o tej wiki. Ale dlaczego tego nie robię? Bo nie chcę. Wolę tu zostać ale z godnością. Myślisz że nie wiem czemu odchodzili? Przekalkuluj moje poprzednie zdanie i sprawdź znaczenie to pomoże. Już tam napisałem że rozumiem swój błąd. Ale cóż. Najwyraźniej nie umiesz (albo nie chcesz) czytać.--DARNOK 2 12:52, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) To że zrozumiałes nie znaczy że nie zrobisz tego znowu. Wybczyłbym i zapomniał gdyby to się zdarzyło max 10 razy, u ciebie to było o wiele więcej. A wytykane błędów? Owszem, lubię to robić, ale wrogom ;] a u ciebie jeszcze się nie rozkręciłem. Prawa administratora to obowiązek, którmu nie każdy może podołać. Vezok999 13:43, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Jednak spójrz na początki wiki. Na początkach Adminem byłem dobrym i sprawiedliwym. A pogorszenie nastąpiło max.2 miechy temu.--DARNOK 2 14:41, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Bla bla bla... Tak się kłócić możecie w nieskończoność. Zamiast siebie obwiniać zajmijcie się czymś pożytecznym. Po co nam znowu kłótnie. Nie mówie, że musicie się lubić, ale jakoś ze sobą żyjcie. Nie chce wam przypominać co się stało z Polską w XVIII wieku, przez kłótnie szlachty. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:29, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Ależ my się nie kłocimy. To coś w guście sprawy sądowej + frontu w makro. --DARNOK 2 Kopaka, porównanie dwóch kłucących się bachorów do szlachty polskiej nie było chyba na miejscu ; ) A ja nie mówię że kieys byłes zły, tylko że teraz jestes. Pójdźmy na kompromis: będziesz miał prawa admina, ale nie biurokraty. Co ty na to? Vezok999 18:52, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Dobrze. Ale żeby nie było tak że mi je zabierzecie. Do tego mógłbym mieć Rollback? :F?--DARNOK 2 19:17, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, hmmm, hmm Tak sobie czytam i po 1. w adresie mam fanclub bionicle, więc to chiba nieaktualne, po 2. Oj, tych cytatów, to by się jeszcze znalazło troche :P po 3. Nonsensopedia Bionicle.... To mnie już rozwaliło. Jeszcze się z tym nie spotkałem, no ale wchodze, czytam artykuł Gresh i se myśle "dobre". Właściwie, to mamy tu tylu świrów ludzi wyjątkowych, że napisanie takiego arta to pestka. Możnaby to rozkręcić ;-) -- Just Do It 16:03, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Cholera, jak ja tu długo nie zaglądałem. Nie ma co, wikia się rozrosła i jest zawalista. Gdybym jeszcze tworzył M.o.C'e to na pewno były by lepsze od moich starych, które teraz zaszpecają wikię. Strona jest zajebista. AmakJeśli mam wierzyć Nixie... 18:45, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) :Welcome back! :) - :Amak nigdzie nie napisał, że wraca. A "gdybym jeszcze tworzył" wcale na to nie wskazuje. Co nie zmienia faktu, że cieszyłbym się z powrotu prehistorycznego admina (dzisiaj usera), który mnie tu sprowadził. To jak Amak, zostajesz czy tylko na chwilę wpadłeś? (Są tu tacy, co już długo MOCów nie robią, a userami są, i to aktywnymi). Vezok999 11:22, cze 12, 2012 (UTC)